pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Conway's Gliscor
Gliscor is a Pokémon owned by Conway. He is the third Pokémon he's obtained in Sinnoh, and his eleventh overall. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In Vs. Gliscor, Gligar was a member of a herd of Gligar trapped in a city with skyscrapers. He was slower than the others, and usually missed out on food. He also crashed a lot, causing Conway to take pity on him. Conway gives Gligar some food before he joins his friends. Later, Gligar got separated from his herd as the group tries to get them out of the city, Conway helping him meet up with them. Gligar proved vital to their victory, him unintentionally crashing into McCann's Chimecho and McCann himself. Gligar decided to stay with Conway after everything was over, and Conway caught him. In Vs. Luxio, Conway chose Gligar to begin training with him. They have a practice battle against Dawn's Aipom, with Gligar's clumsiness kicking in. Aipom is able to out maneuver them and knock them back. Ian's Riolu accidentally fires a Focus Blast at the battle, the explosion blowing Gligar away. Gligar crashes down where Paul is. Gligar is upset that his old leader Gliscor responds hostilely towards him. In Vs. Wormadam, Gligar plays with Happiny and Burmy in the sand. He gets excited and falls on Happiny, causing Burmy to retaliate against him. He is Conway's first choice against Brent's Plant Cloak Wormadam. Despite landing a Sand Attack, he is defeated easily. Happiny then takes him and buries him in the sand. In Vs. Gligar, Conway had Gligar train with Ian's Riolu. The battle caused an explosion that sent him flying. He crashed into a bog, but was rescued by Gary and his Umbreon. Conway and Gligar then battled Gary's Shieldon, losing soundly. They tried to evolve Gligar with a Razor Fang, but it didn't work. Gligar ran off after that. Conway found Gligar, but Gligar crashed into him and they both fell into a bog. Gligar was terrified but trusted Conway as he figured out to have him evolve at night. Once the sun went down, Gligar evolved into Gliscor, breaking them both free. In Vs. Lairon, Gliscor helped glide Conway down towards a Nosepass who was stuck behind a Lairon. It later helped to push Nosepass back to try and dislodge it from Lairon. In Vs. Staraptor, Gliscor is used a PokéRinger contest. It goes up against Kenny's Drifblim. Gliscor is able to glide on the currents well, but Drifblim is able to control wind and air currents, leading to his defeat. In Collision with the Enemy, Gliscor used his new Sky Uppercut to break the chains holding cages up to the ceiling, while Android's Gourgeist lowers them down. It is restrained along with everyone else. In Competitive Research Ideals, Gliscor had a rematch with Gary's Bastiodon. With Gliscor's power from Sky Uppercut and his maneuverability on his tail, Gliscor was able to avoid Bastiodon's attacks while whittling away at its health. Bastiodon struggles to land a blow, which it does at the end of the battle. Gliscor is defeated by a Metal Burst followed by Flash Cannon. Gliscor has made cameos appearances in Vs. Aipom, Vs. Chingling and Vs. Electivire and Steelix. Personality Gligar is clumsy while gliding, being unable to stop himself and constantly crashes into people. This causes him to be slower than the others, usually having to play catch up afterwards. He is very friendly, befriending Conway after the latter gave him food, and being happy to see his old leader Gliscor. He can get upset easy. Upon evolving into Gliscor, it isn't as clumsy and is stronger in battle. However, he is still a bit of a crybaby, crying over a loss. Gligar panics easily. This is shown when he gets stuck high in the air or when sinking in a bog. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ground Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Conway's Pokemon (PT)